1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus which is configured to transport a sheet made to be in an undulant state (form of a wave) and to record an image thereon, and a platen apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an ink jet recording apparatus in which a transported sheet is supported by a platen and ink droplets are jetted to the sheet supported by the platen from a recording head to record an image. In some ink jet recording apparatuses in this type, the sheet made to be in a undulant state is transported so that the sheet is prevented from floating from the platen at the time of recording the image.
The above described ink jet recording apparatus is provided with a plurality or ribs provided in the platen and a holding plate for a recording sheet provided at an upstream side of the recording head in a transport direction. The ribs are disposed parallel to each other in the transport direction. Each recess is provided between the ribs. The holding plate for the recording sheet includes a plurality of projections protruding in the respective recesses. In a case that the sheet passes between each rib and each projection, the sheet is held, in mutually opposite directions, by each rib and each projection. Accordingly, the sheet is made to be in the undulant state.